The present invention relates to a chain link of a conveyor chain of a conveyor apparatus for conveying objects suspended from holding adapters, and to a conveyor chain and a conveyor apparatus.
A generic chain link of a conveyor chain of a conveyor apparatus is known e.g. from DE 10 2013 100 132 A1. Such conveyor apparatuses are also referred to as power and free conveyors. The chain links of such a conveyor chain are pivotably connected to one another. Integrally formed on the underside a base body of the chain link is a respective push body which is referred to as a lamella and is connected to the respective base body via elastic webs which are integrally formed between the push body and the base body. By means of the elastic webs, the push body can be urged relative to the base body in a vertically elastic manner upwards against the base body in order thereby to permit the accumulation of holding adapters, which are conveyed with the aid of the push bodies, and objects suspended from said holding adapters at predetermined locations on the conveyor apparatus, without stopping the conveyor chain.
In order to stop an object suspended from the holding adapter, the conveyor chain is not stopped and instead the holding adapter is stopped with the aid of a stopping device and is decoupled from the conveyor chain, wherein the conveyor chain continues to move.